


Coffee and Sweets

by RedVelvetKitty



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Akira/Ann, Alternate Universe, Day 3 Coffee/Sweets, F/M, Ren/Akira is a charmer, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, ShuAnn, ShuAnn Week, ShuAnnWeek2k19, akirann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Takamaki Ann just got back into the dating life, but it isn’t going so well for her. One day, after being stood up again by another date, a kind barista in the cafe she frequently goes to comes up to her with a plate of chocolate cake to cheer her up. From that point on, they get to know each other better, and he gradually grows on her. [AU-Alternate Universe] [Ren/Akira x Ann] [Day 3 Coffee/Sweets of ShuAnn week]





	Coffee and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Day 3 of Shuann week! Let's go! 
> 
> This is an AU. No Persona powers/metaverse or anything of such. My first AU too. Hopefully, it turned out well.
> 
> Without further ado...

Takamaki Ann loved sweets. Crepes, chocolate, cookies, cake—there was no doubt about how much of a sweet tooth she had. She also loved coffee. There was just something sophisticated about it, and it went well with sweets too.

And then, there was him—that tall barista man in the café she often went to for her coffee. That tall barista man who greeted her with the warmest smile she had ever seen from a person––a smile that always seemed to uplift her spirits whenever she was down.

He was so sweet.

Not in the chocolate-yummy-special treats kind of way, of course. It was just everything about him. Everything about him was a soft delight as he greeted people and asked about their day, welcoming any emotion that crept up along the way. He was always so kind and treated her in a way that no other guy had done before—an overwhelming warmth that made her feel so safe like she was at home. She wondered how one man could carry so much goodness, because he was just that sweet.

She met him in Café Leblanc, a small café in the Yongen-Jaya neighborhood that Ann discovered a few months ago on the way to a fashion school a few blocks away. It was specifically known for its quality coffee and delicious curry. Nearly every visit she made, he’d be working with the middle-aged owner, greeting her with that pleasant smile, making her coffee drinks the way she liked them, and serving her the best tasting curry dish she ever had.

At first, they didn’t really interact much aside from formal greetings and the ‘How’s your day going’ small talks...

...until one particular day.

Ann had been at the café for a date with a photographer she met during one of her photoshoots. He seemed decent, and they seemed to hit it off during the last previous encounters, so she figured to give it a shot when he asked her out for coffee. Looking at her watch, she noted that he was twenty minutes late. She called him, reaching him after about four missed calls...

Unfortunately, it seemed like she made a poor judgement call once again.

“...No, I get it,” she said, a vexed hint in her calm tone. “Next time you decide to stand your date up, at least call. It’s the least you could do, you know?”

**_*Click*_ **

Ann set down her phone on the table, burying her face in her hands.

“God. How humiliating.”

And that’s how it usually was. Either they were inconsiderate assholes, or complete pansies who had no idea how to respectfully turn down a lady.

Six months ago, she came home early to find her then-boyfriend of two years fooling around with some other lady in their apartment. It was a mess with all the disarrayed moving, stormy emotions, and psychological scarring. But, after those long painful months, Ann eventually got back on her feet—now ready to put herself back on the market once more.

But, god... Why was dating so hard? Could it have been because of her looks? Because she was mixed? Did her foreign looks intimidate Japanese men _that_ much?

Or, maybe it was just her luck of meeting stupid jerks.

The fresh aroma of coffee permeated her senses when the sound of a small plate and mug setting on the table caught her attention, prompting her to look up.

“Here’s your coffee, ma’am,” said the barista man, amiable and unassuming in appearance with his frizzy raven hair and glasses.

“Oh, thank you. But I think this plate is for another table, sir. I only ordered coffee,” the blonde said, looking confused as she blankly stared at the slice of chocolate cake on the small plate in front of her.

He gave her a warm smile. “I know.”

She bobbed her head to the side, her low-set pigtails dangling innocently. “Then... why is there cake?”

“You look troubled,” he told her, sliding his hands in his denim pockets. “Sometimes a bit of chocolate makes things a little better. So, I thought this might cheer you up a bit.”

Her attention was still on the cake, grateful for the kind gesture, yet sheepish and modest at the same time. “Oh, sir. That’s so sweet of you, but I can’t—“

He raised his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Enjoy it. It’s on the house.”

Ann wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but could she really say no to a free treat, let alone a free slice of chocolate cake?

“Thank you... umm—” she said, leaning over to squint at his name badge.

“Ren,” he said, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Amamiya Ren.”

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Amamiya-san. I think you made my day a little better.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. And please, just call me Ren.”

“O-Oh,” she replied, bashfully averting her eyes for a second before she returned a friendly gaze to him. “I’m Ann. Takamaki Ann. Just call me Ann.”

Ren chuckled, folding his arms in amusement. “Ann… That’s a cute name.”

Her heart skipped a beat and pink tinged her cheeks. Was this guy flirting with her just now? No... Maybe she was just hearing things.

“U-Um, anyways!” She quickly turned away again, shifting her attention to the untouched chocolate cake that called for her attention. “T-Thank you again, Ren...”

“No problem, Ann,” he said, the warm tone of her name sending a chill down her spine. He turned toward the kitchen. “Let me know if you need anything else.” 

For a while, she watched him with a curious eye, the light beams from the window illuminating his figure as he organized the bags of coffee beans on the shelves.

 _How thoughtful of him,_ she thought, smiling to herself. _He’s so sweet._

Scooping the dessert with her fork, Ann took a bite of the cake. Her eyes widened, tastebuds rousing in her mouth. It was delicious! Warm, soft, and fudgy. Sugary sweet and rich with its luscious chocolate frosting. Absolute perfection! Did the chocolate cake she usually bought here taste _that_ wonderful? The café must’ve switched up the recipe a bit.

It was amazing to note how her mood uplifted in that short of a timespan, all because of a yummy chocolate cake. He was right: a bit of chocolate does make things a little better— _much_ better.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

Since that day, the exchanges between Ann and Ren were more frequent, and they got to learn about each other more. Ann learned that Ren apparently planned to take over the café restaurant once Sojiro, the middle-aged owner, retired—which wouldn’t be for some time. Occasionally, he’d take some culinary classes to gain some new skills and ideas to help expand the menu. His dedication made Ann a little envious in a way, but it inspired her to work even harder toward her future goals as an aspiring model.

Ren also came to learn of her love for sweets, noting how excited she’d get over eating some of the pastries she bought from the café. He’d even bring her a little sweet surprise on some of the days he knew she’d come, especially whenever she was down.

Like that one rainy day another date stood her up again. She sat at the counter with a heavy feeling in her chest, wearing a sulky look on her face…

…That was, until a small plate of white chocolate lava cake had been placed out in front of her.

“Mmm!!!” Ann moaned in glee, a spoonful of the mouthwatering gooey melted cake mashed in her mouth. “Thish ish sho good!!” she exclaimed, swallowing the sweet mush. “Is this a new item on the menu?”

Ren smiled. “No. I just made it now.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously!? You made this? Oh my god! It’s so amazing and just melts in your mouth. You should add it to the menu—I’m sure it’d be a hit!”

“Hmm… Maybe. But, I’m glad you like it. Thought it might cheer you up.”

She nodded with a pearly beam. “It definitely did. Thanks!”

He watched her overindulge herself in the cake for a moment, Ann having no clue just how embarrassingly childish she may have looked right in front of him. With a light chuckle, Ren leaned on the counter top right across from her, hand supporting his chin. “I like it when you smile.”

She blinked, her happy feast coming to a pause with the mushed chocolate sitting in her mouth.“H-Huh?”

“It’s bright and contagious.”

The blonde finally swallowed and set down her utensil, a rueful look in her eye. “Oh, come on.” She looked down at the half-eaten cake, dolefully wiping her mouth with a napkin. “Stop trying to butter me up.”

“It’s true though,” he said, reaching over to sweep a lock of hair away from her face. “You have a beautiful smile.”

She blushed at that, a shy smile creeping on her lips. “Y-You think so?”

He smiled. “Really.”

Suddenly, something caught Ren’s eye, puzzling Ann as it looked like he was eyeing something on her face. Without a word, he leaned in closer, practically making Ann’s heart burst into a major seizure.

“H-Hey!!! W-Wait!!!” she shrieked, feeling like she her body caught on fire. “...W-What are you—”

He gently brushed the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

“Had something there,” he said, casually revealing some melted white chocolate residue on his finger. Smudging it with his thumb, he went over to the sink to wash some dishes and mugs.

Watching him do his tasks, Ann’s felt the heat rush across her cheeks. “...Oh.”

And there it was again, another beat in her chest. She found herself fixating on that moment when he touched her. So gentle—almost magical. She couldn’t describe it completely, but it was hypnotic in a way, ecstatic, as if she could float high in the air. That feeling was a sensation she hadn’t felt in what seemed like years. When was the last time she ever felt something this euphoric?

She’d only known this man for a month and he was already giving her such feelings. Strange. Was she beginning to fall for this barista man, whom given her nothing but kindness, coffee, and sweets?

No... It couldn’t be. It was probably just a fleeting feeling. And besides, what if he was like the rest of the jerks she dated—starting all nice and sweet, but were all superficial and selfish in the end?

She needed to tread carefully here. The last thing she wanted was to deal with another heartbreak.

* * *

A few days later, Ann had planned a catch-up day with one of her best friends who came to visit from Inaba. Since her friend was really craving curry, Ann took her to the one place she she knew served it best.

She soon came to regret that idea.

“Hmm... He’s cute,” her best friend remarked while watching him wash some dishes in the kitchen, a smug look plastered on her face when she turned back to Ann. “Have you asked him out yet?”

Ann nearly choked on her iced coffee, spurts of it landing over her curry. She coughed so violently that it made Ren look back for a second in alarm, his concerns alleviated when she waved him a gesture that signaled she was okay. Once he turned back to resume his tasks, the blonde glared at her brunette friend.

“What are you talking about, Shiho?” she whispered, leaning over the table to continue the conversation in a hushed voice. “He’s just someone who makes my coffee and curry. I’m nothing more than just a regular customer.”

“Why are you whispering?” Shiho asked, turning around in her seat to take a quick glance at him again before looking back at Ann with a cheeky smile. “Afraid he’ll hear?”

“It’s nothing like that—I just...”

“It’s just what? You don’t want him knowing we’re having a conversation about him?”

“Well... yeah.”

“Aww... Ann’s shy.” Shiho giggled behind her delicate fingers. “I don’t think you have a reason to be though. It’s easy to tell he likes you too.”

“I don’t like him that way!” the flustered blonde hissed.

“Yes, you do,” Shiho claimed, giving her a wry look.

“No, I don’t,” Ann insisted.

“Yes. You. Do.”

“No. I. _Don’t_.”

Shiho poked Ann’s cheeks.

“You’re blushing, Ann.”

“I—” Ann opened her mouth to retort, but when her eyes wandered to him cleaning around the kitchen, taking special note of the way his lengthy toned body moved as he wiped those countertops, the words tangled up in her throat, especially when she skimmed down his lower body...

Such a nice ass he had...

Ann leaned back, letting out a defeated sigh. “Well, okay... I guess he’s a little cute.”

A smug look plastered Shiho’s face. “So you _do_ like him.”

Ann stared down at her lap, twirling the end of a dangling pigtail around her finger. “Well, I don’t know about that. But, I do think about him a lot...”

“Which means that you like him,” Shiho reiterated, her grin widening.

There was a long pause, then Ann finally conceded with an exasperated groan. “Ugh!!! Okay, fine...! M-Maybe a little bit.”

Another playful giggle escaped her friend’s lips. “She finally admits it, hehe.”

“Oh, hush.” The blonde puffed her reddened cheeks. “It’s probably just a fleeting feeling that won’t last long.”

“You never know,” Shiho said, scooping up some curry and rice with her spoon. “Why don’t you ask him out this weekend? You’re free, right? See if you’ll like him more. I’m pretty sure he’d say yes.”

Ann palmed her face. “Oh, come on, Shiho. Stop assuming things. He’s probably just being nice because I’m a regular here. Not every guy who’s nice to you is infatuated, you know?” she pointed out, taking another sip of her iced coffee.

“Well, let’s ask him then!” Shiho suggested giddily, whipping her head around to call for the barista.

“W-What!?” Ann’s heart nearly stopped, eyes stricken with panic. “No... Wait! Shiho—!”

“Amamiya-kun!” she called out sweetly, instantly grabbing his undivided attention. “Could you come over here for a moment?” She gestured him over.

“Shiho!” Ann hissed. “What are you—”

“Yes?” He walked up to their table, smiling at each of them. “How can I help you ladies?”

“Actually...” Shiho quickly stood up, grabbing her bag. “Ann has a question for you. I need to leave.” She took some yen out of her purse, slapping it on the table. “It was nice seeing you again, Ann! Thanks for the meal— Here’s my portion!”

Ann shook her head vehemently, giving her best friend a pleading look. “Shiho!!”

“Bye, Ann! Love you! See you soon!” Shiho dashed out of the café, leaving her frantic friend out in the dust.

Silence. Pure silence. Ann cursed herself, making a mental note to give Shiho an earful the next time she—

“So, what did you want to ask?” Ren asked her, disrupting her train of thought.

“Oh. U-Um....Umm....” Ann stammered, feeling heat growing in her cheeks. What was she supposed to say? Asking him out for the weekend really wasn’t her plan, but she needed to come up with something... anything.

And then, on a whim, she asked:

“Do you... like sweets?”

Ann wanted to smack herself. Of all the questions—

Ren bobbed his head to the side with a puzzled mien. “...I do,” he finally answered. “Why?”

“Well, um...” she paused, trying to think of an excuse, “...you make really yummy sweets. I was wondering where the talent came from.”

A soft chuckle escaped him. “Well, they’re actually based on my mother’s recipes,” he said. “She used to make them when there was an occasion or whenever I was feeling down.”

“Oh. So, she taught you how to make them?”

Ren nodded, looking up with a wistful expression on his face. “They were very delicious too.”

“So, what’s the secret?” she asked.

“Huh?” He looked at her, giving her another confused look.

“How do you two make such amazing sweets?”

“Oh,” he said, a warm smile tracing his lips.“Well, I guess you could say it all comes from here.” He raised a hand to his chest.

Ann blinked, mimicking him slowly. “From... here?”

The barista nodded. “Yeah. It comes with our emotions—and feelings.”

Ann gave him a look of realization, snapping her fingers.“Oh, I get it now! So, we have to put our hearts into it. That makes sense.”

His smile grew warmer. “Correct.”

“Okay. So, then... what are your thoughts while making them?”

“Hmm...” he mused for a moment, poking at his chin. “Well... I just think of making someone happy.” He crouched down to eye level with her, his silver eyes softening as they peered deep into hers. “Someone special... to me”

“Someone special?” she repeated, then immediately realized the meaning. “Oh. A... girl?” Suddenly, she felt a little ache in her chest.

He chuckled and gave her a pat to the head. “It’s a secret.” He took a moment to gaze at her before standing up and taking the empty dishes from her table to the kitchen sink.

“I see...” Ann said quietly, letting out a long rueful sigh. _So, I guess there’s someone he already likes..._ she thought to herself, feeling defeated as she grabbed her purse and made her way to the cash register near the front of the cafe.

“By the way,” he said when he got to the register, taking the yen she handed to him, “There’s a new crepe and dessert shop that opened up in Shibuya.”

There was a sparkle in Ann’s widened eyes. She loved crepes dearly—it was one of her favorite desserts. “Really?”

He placed her yen in the register, pulling out some change for her. “Yeah. Want to go check it out with me this weekend? If you’re free, of course.”

Wait... Did she hear that right?

“Huh?” She blinked a few times, looking at him like a deer in headlights.

He leaned on the countertop with a smile, hand under his chin.

“I’d like to take you out somewhere... That is, if you’re interested.”

Dearest lord—those alluring silver eyes. Ann felt a fluttering sensation in her chest. The way he was looking at her just now...

“W-Well... I, um...”

He chuckled. “Well...” He slid the cash register closed, just about to turn around. “...if you’re not interested. That’s—”

“Yes!!!” she shot out, slapping her hands on the countertop. “Yes, I want to go! Please take me with you!!!”

An awkward silence came between them for a second. Ren let out another chuckle.

“Alright,” he said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “Let’s exchange numbers then.”

* * *

Since that day, one date turned into two, two turned into three, three into four...

Four dates already––the best she ever had so far. Each time they went out, she felt herself wanting more time with him, dreading the moments they had to part, feeling empty when it was time to leave. There was just something about Ren that made her at ease, like she could open up to him with just about anything—that she could just be her without any judgment. He was a good listener, something her ex and other previous guys she dated weren’t; and he was kind and sweet, giving her the respect she deserved. It was definitely a step-up from all the jerks she’d seen so far, and it was very refreshing. He made her smile. He made her laugh. He made her feel so good.

It was official... she was falling in love with him.

But... was he ever going to kiss her?

It had been a while since Ann had kissed a guy, the last time being with her ex, but the thought of sharing a first kiss with a new one still made butterflies in her stomach. Why? She kissed a guy before, how could she be nervous about it?

Ann bit through the last remains of the crepe she shared with Ren, using the taste of the sweet chocolate and creme to ease her skittish nerves.

“Are you alright?” he asked, sitting next to her on the bench near the lake of Inokashira Park. They had stopped by to snack on their shared crepe while enjoying the view of bountiful cherry blossom trees and plants surrounding the tranquil lake, gentle breezes scattering the sakura petals all over the area.

“Y-Yeah,” she replied, crumpling the wrapper in her hands and tossing it in the trash nearby.

“You seem nervous,” he noted.

“It’s nothing...” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, cheeks reddening. “Just thinking of... things.”

“Like...?”

She wondered if she should be honest about it, that she wanted him to kiss her. They’re already on their fourth date, and she really liked him— _a lot._ Wouldn’t it be a reasonable request, especially if he possibly liked her too?

“I...” she began, but faltered, thinking it was a bad idea. Asking for a kiss sounded so desperate—which she was absolutely not.

So, instead, she went for something bolder.

“What is it—”

His words were cut off when she darted for his face...

But instead of his lips, her lips landed right on his nose instead.

“O-Oh my god!” she shrieked, slapping a hand over her agape mouth. “I missed!!!”

He blinked a few times, speechless. Ann wasn’t sure if it was because of the result of her lousy attempt, the fact she tried to kiss him, or both.

Ann scrambled to the other side of the bench, as far away from him as possible, burying her scarlet face into her hands.

“I can’t believe I missed! Who the heck misses something like that? A kiss! It’s so simple! What the hell is wrong with me!?” Her cries muffled into her hands. She had one chance and she blew it. Totally blew it. How she wanted to run off, hide, and never face him or the earth ever again.

“Ann...” he finally said, scooting closer to her.

“N-No!” she squeaked, shaking her head violently. “D-Don’t come near me!! I’m so embarrassed—I can’t look at you right now!!”

She heard him laugh. “Don’t be so silly.” He caught her wrists, trying to lower her hands despite her resistance. “Now, come on. Look at me.”

She kept resisting. “No!!!I was supposed to kiss you, tell you that I’m super crazy about you, and then... and then...! O-Oh my god! What am I saying!? Ah! Stupid stupid _stupid_ me!!!! Please reject me now... Really! I’d TOTALLY understand!” she rambled on.

“Hahahahaha!!!!!” he laughed again, this time louder and boisterous. “Oh, Ann— You’re killing me!”

“D-Don’t make fun of me!” she snapped, redder than a beet. “Stop laughing! I know I’m a dork! Stop reminding me!!!”

“You’re so silly...” he said, finally yanking her hands from her face.

“No, no!!!! Just stop!” She kept shaking her head, tossing and turning to avoid his eyes. “Stop!!! _Please!_ I can’t—”

She stopped when he tugged her against him, his face inches from hers. “You’re so cute...”

Before she had a chance to say something back, his lips pressed against hers and the world fell away, sakura pedals fluttering all around them through the gentle breeze. Her heart skipped a beat, a warmth kindling in her chest as he kissed her slowly and softly. When was the last time a kiss had spurred so many feelings within her like this? It was as if gravity had ceased, allowing her body to float high in the air and across the clear blue sky.

Not even her ex had made her feel this alive.

“I’ve always had my eyes on you, Ann...” he told her gently when they parted for a moment, boring deep into her azure eyes. “Since the day I first saw you in the café, I’ve been head over heels...”

Palming her cheek, he kissed her a second time. Then, a third. A fourth—each one more intense than the last as she practically melted in his arms.

There was a subtle flavor of cream and strawberry from the strawberry crepe they had just shared as he kissed her. How sweet it was, the way it glacéed in her mouth—it made her crave him more. She wrapped her arms around him and drew herself closer, seeking more of that sugary goodness from those sweet lips.

After all the men she’d been through, Ann never thought she’d find love again. But then, there was him: the tall barista man who always made her coffee and sweets the way she liked them, with the warmest smile that always seemed to uplift her spirits whenever she was down. Never had she felt as lucky as now, being by the side of the sweetest man alive—the man unlike any other man she dated before, who she was ridiculously in love with, and wanted no more than to just be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I had lot's of fun writing this. I think this was my favorite prompt of all, hehe.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Can't wait to see everyones' prompts :D
> 
> RVK


End file.
